Who's Stronger?
by Nayeli
Summary: What happens when Naruto decides to show the boys are stronger and gets himself and all the other boys in an embarrassing situation? This is my first Naruto fic so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**"Who's stronger?"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…yet!

This is my first Naruto fic, hope you guys like it…ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

Everything in the Hidden Leaf Village was really calm these days, there were few missions and the higher rank ninjas got them, in general everything was peaceful, even some ninjas from other villages had come to see if it was any better here. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were walking really bored going no where in particular when they found Ino and Temari walking too looking bored as well (Temari was one of the ninjas that had come from another village) Right now even the insults exchanged between Sakura and Ino didn't mattered much, everything was becoming just plain boring (how could something in the ninja world become boring, no one knew)

"God, we need to do something or we are going to die of boredom" Complained Sakura rather loudly, everybody just nodded there heads in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Sasuke ( yes even Sasuke was hanging out with Naruto, it had gotten the boring), Kiba with Akamaru and Lee were walking together looking for something to do when they found Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Shino, Gaara and Kankuro sitting at a table thinking of something to do too.

"This is so boring, believe it!" exclaimed Naruto not being able to take it anymore, no one said anything after that, until they spotted the girls coming their way. Naruto laughed he had just gotten a great idea "Hey guys, I just got this awesome idea jut follow along with me, is going to be a lot of fun!" They just nodded thinking how they will do anything to get out of the routine they had fallen in.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing just having the greatest time in my life" Sakura answer every word dripping with sarcasm

"Really?" asked Naruto a little disappointed oblivious to her sarcasm.

"No, Naruto I'm bored, as a matter of fact we are all bored"

"Well, we have an idea" he said pointing to all the guys behind him, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji raised and eyebrow at this but went along with it and the rest of them did.

"What kind of idea?" interrupted Ino interested.

"Well, you see like there is nothing to do and is pretty boring out here, how about we make a bet?"

"A bet, huh?

"Yup, sound interesting doesn't it?" Naruto said raising one eyebrow

"What kind of bet Naruto?" Asked Sakura cautious even in the worst times.

"Since we haven't gotten any missions lately and that means a lot of free time for training how about we prove who has gotten better"

"Better?"

"Yes"

"Like in boys vs. girls?"

"Exactly, Sakura-Chan!"

"I think Naruto-kun has a good idea" interrupted Hinata shyly growing red with every word

"Listen, to Hinata she is a smart girl" Naruto told them sending her a charming smile that almost make her faint.

"And I'm not smart, that what you are saying" screamed Sakura startling everybody around her she was really mad right now and she was going to prove Naruto they could beat them. "We accept" She declared talking for all the girls who were to scared to contradict her and didn't have anything else better to do anyways. "What do we have to do?"

"Let's do a list of challenges and them decide who from each team is going to do them"

"Wait, this is unfair you have 11 members and we only have 5" exclaimed Tenten counting them

"Well, them what do you want to do?"

After some thinking the girls decided to leave it as it was as it will only prove they were better and they could beat them even if they had twice the amount of members. Moments later they came out with a list of missions, they got on with it until only one mission was left, they were in a tie the girls had proven to be good and it hadn't helped in anything that Lee had lost once because he wasn't going to risk hurting Sakura after he had vowed to protect her. The last challenge was in strength, they had to prove who could be stronger, they were going to attack a tree and with one punch destroy as much as possible without using any special attacks just pure force, everybody knew Sakura had trained with Tsunade and had learned chakra control and could win easily but they went for Lee nonetheless after all he couldn't hurt Sakura in anyway with this.

Lee went first and broke the tree in half, the boys were happy with this until Sakura came and turned the tree into little sticks, everybody was surprised at such force.

"Well, Naruto who is better now?" Sakura said grinning like crazy at their expressions.

"That doesn't prove anything, believe it"

"We won anyways, so now you have to pay us."

"WHAT?" the other boys screamed expect Naruto who looked sheepishly at them.

"As you heard, you lose so you have to pay us"

"We didn't agree to that!"

"Yes, you did! Naruto told us" She said enjoying every word of it. They turned their heads to face Naruto menacingly "Did you?"

"You see, it was to make it more interesting and besides I was sure we were going to win" he said pleadingly at the murderous glares send his way.

"We don't care if you didn't know about it, we won so you have to pay. Unless, of course you are scare?" That did it.

"SCARE?"

"Yes"

"We ain't scared, right guys?" All of them nodded their heads vigorously.

"Then do it" After more arguing they finally accepted so nobody would think they were scared.

"What do we have to do?"

"Come tomorrow to my house at 6 and we will tell you what you have to do, and come prepare to do anything" Sakura said evilly causing them to shudder. All the boys left concern clearly plastered in their face at the way at the way Sakura said it.

"What are you planning Sakura?" Ino asked after all the boys had left.

"Oh, I haven't plan anything yet, but did you see the look in their faces?"

"It was pretty funny!" said Tenten

"Yeah, even Gaara seemed perturbed" said Temari

"Naruto-kun was really worried" Added Hinata

"Don't worry, we won't do anything to bad to him, it will just be a little fun!"

"Well then let's think about something that we will enjoy but will hurt their pride at the same time."

"I have an idea!" said Ino. "It will definitely hurt their pride and we will enjoy it" She said matter of factly

"What is it?" the girls asked intrigued by the triumphant look in Ino's face""

"Well, we need to prepare so I will tell you in the way to my house" She said starting to walk away.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Let me know what you think, I accept constructive criticism and suggestions but no flames please! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Who's Stronger?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….yet**

**Here is the final chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**AztekLord: I want to thank you for your review, hope you like it!**

* * *

The next day of the boys were waiting for the time to go to Sakura's house to come, they were disappointed they hadn't won, but even without admitting it they were kind of excited to see what the girls were going to make them do after so much days of boredom.

"Well, I guess is time to start going, isn't?" said Naruto

"Yeah, but if they make us do something embarrassing you are as well as dead, dobe!" warned Sasuke receiving approving looks from the rest of the guys, after all it was his fault they were in this in the first place.

"What a drag! Why did I even get involved in this in the first place!" exclaimed Shikamaru

"I didn't force you to do anything, you all went along with it, so not my fault you couldn't beat them"

"Do we need to remind you, you lost too!" answered Neji in his calm voice sending him a deadly glare

"Well, yeah but stop blaming me!"

"Don't worry my friends, I'm sure this will be an experience full of youthfulness!" exclaimed Lee receiving disbelieving glares from all his friends.

"Whatever, just get going" interrupted Sasuke cutting Lee's speech short by walking away, all the others followed resigned to their fate.

At Sakura's house the girls were having the time of their life, the idea was kind of lame but it was somethingthey were going to enjoy doing after all and it would do good to embarrass them to much, right?

When the boys walked in they were lead to Sakura's room by the girls and the sight was meet with was nothinglike they had been expecting. Not that they had any good ideas to begin with. Her room was full of comfy looking furniture and it was really well lighted, they were towels protecting the furniture with large trays on top of them full with towels and scented candles were spread everywhere giving the room a relaxing aura. In the middle of the room there was a table with a large bowl full of warm water next to some bottles of different lotions and some yummy looking snacks (Chouji was the first to notice that). This was nothing like they were expecting, they were wary this seemed more like a girly gathering place more than anything else and they were they started to fear for themselves.

"What does this means?" demanded Naruto after taking a good look at the place

"What does this looks like?" countered Sakura with a sweet smile that fooled no one.

"Explain yourselves" demanded Gaara speaking for the first time

"Don't be like that" Exclaimed Temari dragging Gaara to one of the comfy looking chairs smiling all the way.

"Since all of you seem really eager to know, why don't you bring the rest of the stuff Hinata!" said Sakura while Tenten went to helped Hinata bring to two more trays full of nail colors, grooming tools, emery boards, cotton balls, tissues, and nail color remover to put in the table. Suddenly realization dragged into the guys except Naruto who still was oblivious to the reasons why the stuff was there.

"What do this means Sakura-Chan?" Asked Naruto curiously

"Well you see Naruto, we though it was time for you guys to get some manicures and pedicures!"

"Ahh, but what about the bet and all those nail colors?"

"Ohh, but this is your punishment for losing Naruto you guys have to pain each others nails and wear it for a week for everybody to see!" answered Sakura enjoying all the way as Naruto's expression turned into a horrified one.

"WHAT? Are you crazy!"

"No, and you better do it!" she said menacingly cracking her knuckles to prove her point.

"Right now I really wish I were a cloud" Complained Shikamaru while Temari dragged him to another chair, they were really stubborn at first about doing it but after some convincing (coughthreateningcough) they gave in. At first the girls had to push them into in but after some time they started to do everything by themselves and soon forgot about the girls and started to do weird combinations asking each other for opinions and acting way too girly for the girls liking.

"Hey, I think our plan backfired on us, look at them we were the ones to be supposed be enjoying this by theirsuffering, but I don't see any" Sakura said worried about the way all the guys were acting.

"Yeah, I think we just terminated the opportunities for reproduction for a lot of clans" Said Ino worried too, soon after that they all starting laughing thinking what everybody will said once thy found out the boys of Konoha and girlier than the girls and it was their fault, at least the boredom will disperse a little bit they thought.

Once the boys were done they left talking about when their next meeting was going to be not even glancing once in the girl's direction wearing all kinds of crazy combinations of their nails. The girls just stood there stunned at the turn in events not quite believing themselves, before busting laughing at how gay they were!

* * *

**I know lame ending, but I didn't know what else to put. Review telling me what you think, maybe telling me how the ending should have been or if you liked the way it is!**


End file.
